Find the greatest value of $a$ such that $a^2-10a+21 \le 0$.
Answer: We factor the quadratic, getting $(a-7)(a-3) \le 0$. The expression is equal to $0$ when $a=7 \text{ or } 3$. When $a \le 3$ or $a \ge 7$, the quadratic is positive, since the two factors have the same sign. When $3 \le a \le 7$, the quadratic is non-positive. Therefore, $a=\boxed{7}$ is the greatest value of $a$ for which $a^2 - 10a + 21\le 0$.